With Great Power Comes An Ego
This is the third episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Survivor Smorgasbord Head-to-head eating contest. One at a time, the contestants must eat the item served to them quicker than their opponent to score a point. First to four wins. Reward: A tarp. Winner: Narvik Story Night 6 Narvik returns from Tribal and the women are shocked, surprised, and happy to see Hank has left. Chris let's loose on his tribe for keeping him outside of the plan. Leo says he made it clear he wouldn't change his vote as he was set on John. Quinn also insults the tribe, calling them idiots. Chris then warns the tribe, showing them his idol. Justin tells him they can just split the vote to void the idol. Day 7 In the morning, Sam, Julie, and Levi decide to sit by the water and wash clothes. Levi suggests the three of them stick together as they are the most fit members of their tribe. The two agree and shake hands. Julie warns Sam that some of the other women worry about her relationship with Justin, saying they think she will flip. While the women talk strategy, Kayla asks Ali again for help. Ali snaps, saying that she is crazy. Kayla responds by saying Ali hasn't done a thing since they arrived at camp and needs to pull her weight. The two go on, which catches the attention of Sam, Julie, and Levi. Nikki tries to crack jokes about the situation, but Sam doesn't find them funny. Nikki then calls Ali an anorexic, which angers the librarian. At the Narvik side of the beach, Chris wears the idol around his neck. He openly mocks his tribe and tells them he is using it. Alex replies, saying they will just get rid of Quinn on a revote. This doesn't take Chris' arrogance away, as he just laughs. Meanwhile, Quinn pulls Alex and John to the side. He orders them to flip and threatens them, saying they will go home if they don't. The two laugh, telling Quinn that he is not in a position of power. Quinn argues he is due to the idol, but the two tell him they will split the vote. Alex and John inform Leo and Justin what Quinn did and the four laugh. Justin says that the four of them will go to the final four as Quinn or Chris going far would be awful. Day 8 Julie and Sam suggest to Kayla that she take some time off as she has worked hard for a week straight. Kayla asks if they will be fine, which the two say they will. Chris watches as the two struggle to carry a large log to their camp. He berates them for their weak work effort. At first, Julie ignores him. But after setting the log down, Chris calls the two week. Julie gets in his face and the two start a shouting match. Their respective tribes try to separate them but are unable to. Day 9 The two tribes meet for their next challenge. When asked who is sitting out, both Sam and Maria volunteer. The first round is between Chris and Kayla. Chris taunts Kayla and then Jeff starts the round. Chris tries to devour the worms but is unable to. Kayla, however, downs the worms and earns her tribe a point. The next round is between Julie and Justin. The two have to eat pig brains. Julie outright refuses to eat the brains while Justin slowly eats it, earning his tribe a point. Next is Leo and Gina. They get balut. They both shove the egg down their mouth and race to finish. Leo finishes it first, giving his tribe their second point. The fourth round is John and Ali. They get a tarantula. Ali refuses to eat it and turns away. This allows John to eat the tarantula and give Narvik their third point. Quinn and Levi are the next two up. The food is fafaru. They both shove the fafaru down their mouth and both nearly vomit. Quinn barely beats Levi, winning his tribe immunity. When named the victor, Quinn flips off the women. The tribes return to camp where Kayla complains about her tribe. She goes on about how she was the only one to score a point. Both Gina and Ali agree Kayla is a cancer to the tribe and to vote her. The two hope they can get the others on their side. Gina notices Nikki always with Kayla and says they need Sam, Julia, Maria, and Levi. Sam, Julie, and Levi group up with Maria to discuss the vote. Maria says Kayla, while strong in challenges, can bring the tribe together if she isn't around. Sam agrees, but worries about Ali's laziness. Gina goes up to the four to plead them to vote Kayla. Sam states that this is the first time Gina has spoke to any of them so it would be hard for them to trust someone they have no connection with. Gina understands but states Kayla going will bring the tribe together. At Tribal, Ali brings up Kayla's assertiveness. Kayla laughs and says Ali has been lazy the whole time and is mad she has to do work. Ali states it isn't true but the rest of the tribe agrees Ali has been lazy. Ali defends herself, saying she will work hard if she stays. The tribe is then called to vote. In the end, the tribe decides to keep Kayla and send Ali home. Gina, the only person to vote with Ali, shakes her head in disappointment. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Gina isolates herself. * The majority alliance on Narvik begins to fracture! * Quinn does the unthinkable. Author's Notes